Untitled
by GoldenDragon7156
Summary: Yugi gets pre-dueling jitters before a big duel against Kaiba in the Kaiba dome. His friends encourage him all the way! Yami has his own body so it's Yugi doing it alone! just a short one shot. If you guys think its worth a few chapters ill write a few more.


So, I got bored, and wrote this little one shot. It isn't the most creative. But, I got tired of the negative writing habit I've fallen into. I wrote this and im working on a fun story also! Hope this one makes you smile! (At least a little)

Friendship Confidents

It was the morning before a duel Yugi was going to have with Kaiba at the Kaiba dome. Yugi was already up and dressed in black skinny jeans with a black and grey striped shirt, sitting in his living room, staring into the turned off TV, nervously wringing his hands.

"Yo Yug! Were here, are you ready?" Joey called into the house, making his way up the stairs he saw Yugi sitting on his couch out of the corner of his eye.

"Yugi?" Joey asked. Walking back down the three stairs.

"Hey man, you okay?" Joey asked placing a hand on Yugi's small shoulder, causing him to jump, gasping as he made eye contact with Joey.

"Joey, you scared me." Yugi said still wringing his hands.

"Sorry little man, I said your name like, five times, you alright?" Joey asked.

"I'm okay, j-just nervous I guess." Yugi's voice wavered just from his nervousness.

Joey smiled. As he was about to comment, Tristan made his way into the house as well, "Nervous? What do you have to be nervous about? You duel Kaiba all the time." Tristan said ruffling Yugi's hair as he went to sit on the chair.

Fixing his hair slightly Yugi explained. "It's not WHO I'm dueling, its where." Yugi began to pace and continued fidgeting with his hands.

"The Kaiba Dome?" Tea asked making her way in as well.

"It's about time you came in." Joey commented to Tea.

"Well, I figured you guys would be ready to go, there's not much time before the duel." Tea said.

"We are ready." Tristan said.

"Well, what's the hold up?" Tea asked placing her hands on her hips.

Joey got up walking to Yugi, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, pulling him closer into a side hug.

"Yugi's a bit nervous to go in front of all da people at da Kaiba Dome."

Tea looked to Yugi whose face was twisted with worry, hands tangled themselves in front of his body.

"Aww, Yugi. Don't worry about dueling Kaiba, You-" Tea was cut short.

"I'm not nervous about dueling Kaiba, it's the million people that are going to be there watching!"

"We're going to right there with ya pal. I bet Yami is there already and can't wait ta see ya!"

"Yeah, just look to us for support, you know were always there for you little man." Tristan said getting back up and ready to leave.

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, I guess you guys are right, we should get going." He said still a little unsure. Slipping his purple and black Nike's on. Following his friends out the door.

As the four of them made their way to the Dome, from the distance, they saw paparazzi, taking pictures of the other duelists. Yugi mentally cried, and though he seemed calm on the outside, his mind was going a mile a minute. 'Paparazzi?! Why do they have to be here?! I HATE PAPARAZZI, I wanna turn around and go home, if I do, nobody will notice me gone …UGHH, who am I kidding, im the king of games, of course they'll notice.' Yugi sighed, it didn't go unnoticed by his friends.

Tea placed a gentle hand on Yugi's shoulder. "It's okay Yugi, you don't have to talk to them, it's just a bunch of journalists looking for a story. Just walk past them, don't say anything." Tea reassured.

Yugi nodded.

"Yugi Motou!" the crowd of people and flashing cameras surrounded the four of them, causing Yugi to walk faster trying to avoid them, keeping his eyes down.

"Alright! Back away!" A loud booming voice caused the crowd to disperse. Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him all the way to a room in the Dome.

"You're late Yugi." Yami said softly, pulling Yugi into hug, "I-I know Yami I'm sorry I just-" Yugi was cut off by a kiss, "No need to apologize Yugi, I was just getting worried."

"Nah, it was nothing ta worry 'bout, just a little nervous, eh Yug?" Joey said.

Yugi shrugged and and nodded a little. "Nervous? Why are you nervous little one?" Yami aked caressing Yugi's cheek, causing him to blush.

"Theres just, SO many people and-" Yami held up his hand, knowing Yugi's fears. "Say no more Yugi, I understand. We're all going to be here for you Yugi, and If I know you like I think I do, after a few turns, you'll get so concentrated in the game, you'll forget that the crowd is there."

Yami was right, Yugi did have the habit of forgetting his surroundings once the duel actually gets started. Most of Yugi's fears evaporated, though still there, it was not as bad before, he nodded. "You're right Yami, all of you are right. I'm sure I'll be fine."

"I know you're gunna wipe da floor with Kaiba!" Joey said enthusiastically, pumping his fist in the air.

"Go get'im Yugi!" Tea said.

"Thanks guys." Yugi said.

Making their way to see Yugi go through the door leading to the dueling platform. Yugi heard the crowd cheering his name.

He looked back at his friends who were also cheering him on. Taking a deep breath he took his first step out of the door, causing the crowd to erupt in a brain shattering roar.

"You think Yug will be alright, Yami?" Joey asked.

With a smile, Yami nodded confidently. "Yugi will be just fine."

Daww. Confidence is key! I thought it was cute, tell me what you think! Thank you!

As always, negative comments will be laughed at.


End file.
